A Terrible Thing
by A Clown and his Pipe
Summary: Civilian Jason Todd and Tim Drake meet in biology and sparks fly. The fic goes across a few years and to kill you all there's a twist. All honesty, the story content is better than this summary.


**It'll make me happy if anyone knows where I got this idea.  
Pairing: JayTim  
Verse: I guess a civilian verse  
Disclaimer: If I owned DC Wonder Woman would get all the chicks and Wally would return.  
****  
**Jason Todd was a normal teenager, average grades, played on the football team and had good friends. The only thing missing was a love life, that was void. His senior year was just beginning and he's already failing Biology, which he regretted choosing at the moment. "Do you need help?" asked a boy with the most beautiful blue eyes Jason had ever seen. Jason had to remind himself that he's only attracted to girls but the boy was hard not to look at.  
"Uh, yeah. I'm Jason Todd, by the way," Jason wasn't sure if the boy already knew his name or not, most likely he did.  
"I know, you're on the football team. My names Tim Drake," Tim's lips curled into a soft smile that could actually kill someone. Jason didn't know how he never noticed him, he's too beautiful not to, "And the answer to number one is life study." Jason looked down at the paper his teacher had handed everyone as they walked in, it asked what biology meant. "So, why are you taking biology late?"  
"I took chemistry first and decided to take biology, it can't be bad," Jason felt that it would be easier than chemistry, which he almost flunked and so far biology was easy, but he just started.  
"We have homework the first day," Tim had a joking laugh to his voice but he wasn't kidding.  
"Would you mind helping me?" Jason had no clue about biology, just that it had to do with studying living things. He thought that was all he needed to know.  
"Okay now everyone, calm down. I assume you all found seats with a provided book." Mrs. Quinn said, "I would like you to turn to page eight and read the heading. Once finished wait for further instructions." Of course, they were reading about frogs. Across from Jason Tim was reading intently and he had a pen below his chin. Hopefully if there is homework he can catch Tim before he goes home.

There was biology homework, and it was all about frogs. Not easy questions either but all in the book. Now Jason was looking for Tim on the school's campus. "I thought you forgot about me left already, but luckily not," Tim had actually popped out of nowhere from behind Jason, luckily, Jason doesn't scare. Jason turned to face Tim, he was still unreasonably attractive and that bothered Jason. As said before Jason believed himself to be perfectly heterosexual. He could never think about dating another guy, let alone kiss one.  
"So whose house?" Jason asked, he'd never actually studied with someone. He always did his best to avoid doing so.  
"I was thinking about this cafe not too far away. Maybe a block or two down," a cafe would work, but Jason doesn't even drink coffee.  
"That'll work." Tim gave Jason one of the smallest smiles in the world, but it was still heart popping.  
"Come on," Tim nodded his head down the street and started walking. Jason followed at his side. "How is it being a senior?"  
"Depressing, I guess. Soon I'll be in college, then hoping to get the job I want," Jason never thought about his dream job, he probably didn't have one, "I still have a lot of planning."  
"You're lucky," Jason gave Tim a puzzled look, he was just as lucky as the next guy, "my future has practically already been planned. I'm the heir of Drake Enterprises, if I make it that far." Another puzzling thing, of course he'll make it that far.  
"You'll make it that far," Jason reassured him.  
"Thanks for thinking that," Tim gave Jason another smile, "We're here." The cafe was a nice light brown color and the door was oak. When they walked in a few heads turned to look at them. Tim seated them at a table under a picture that would most likely be found in a Taco Bell, but purple. Jason watched Tim as he took out his homework and book. After a bit of staring Jason snapped back after he noticed Tim looking back, he quickly pulled out his stuff. "I know I shouldn't say this, but by your eyes I can tell your falling in love. Slowly." Jason gave a choked look and knew his burning cheeks were a bright red when Tim gave a smile.  
"I may be."

It had been three years since Jason met Tim, the true love of his life. He has two years in college and Tim just starting. Every night Jason visits Tim at the Drake manor and they sit on the roof and stare at the stars as if they were the best things in the world. They barely paid any attention to the time and days that passed. Tim still had the most captivating smile and was even more lovely under the night sky. Jason would never stop him. "I wonder if there's other couples like us," Tim said. He was snuggled onto Jason's side and looking up at the stars, every single one bright as can be.  
"It's likely, but their version of you can't be as wonderful as mine," said Jason, he looked at Tim giving him a curly smile.  
"You're too sweet," Tim gave Jason a peck on his neck, "I wish we could be together forever."  
"We can be." One thing Jason has noticed is that Tim always has a sad tone and sometimes a look in his eyes. It's as if he believes the world around him is crumbling, slowly. Jason knows he makes Tim happy, but the sadness will always remain there and never leave.  
"What if something happens?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"No reason, I just want to know what you would do."  
"I would never forget you. You would always be on my mind." Jason took Tim's hand and kissed it, not letting go the rest of the night.

It had been five years since Jason met his true love. Somewhere along the way Tim talked him into adopting a young boy, they named him Robyn. In the last year Jason finished college and began working on cars, gay marriage was legalized as well. Jason knew he loved Tim and that Tim loved him. He also knew that Robyn would love it if his parents were married. Jason knew how he was going to propose, under the shining stars. the day he decided perfect he took Robyn to one of Tim's friend's houses, Stephanie Brown. he told Tim that they were going to do what they always used to do, sit on a roof stargazing. That was the day Jason deemed his life a terrible thing. "Can I tell you a wonderful thing?" Jason asked Tim, he had his hands behind his back holding a black box.  
"Of course, you can always ask me anything," Tim replied.  
"We both know I love you. I'm asking you now to marry me," Jason pulled the box up and opened it revealing an engagement ring. Tim looked happy but had a strong pain written on his face.  
"Can i tell you a terrible thing?" a tear rolled down Tim's cheek. Jason wasn't being denied, this was much more, "I don't have long left to live. Please don't be sad, I want you to know that you're the greatest thing that ever happened to me, andI regret nothing." Jason's world shattered with those words. The true love of his life, the only one he knew, would no longer be his. He embraced Tim in the longest hug he could, it may be his last.

Thirteen years passed since Jason's true love passed and Robyn was now eighteen, the age Jason was when he fell in love. When Tim passed Robyn was never sure about what had happened, but one day he had to find out. "Dad, when did you first fall in love?" Robyn asked, his eyes showed he was eager to know.  
"When i was your age I gave anything to fall in love and that's all I could think about when I met your father, the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. He said, "I know I shouldn't say this, but by your eyes I can tell your falling in love. Slowly." Now I'm only telling you this because life, can do terrible things."


End file.
